The Excitement in the Excavation
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Brennan and Parker participate in a significant anthropological project.
1. Chapter 1

The Excitement in the Excavation

Dr. Temperance Brennan could barely sit still in her first class seat. She felt like a little kid on Halloween (her favorite holiday). She was more excited to depart on this trip than she had been about her very first summer dig as a Northwestern University anthropology student. Her flight itinerary was booked from Washington DC to New York to Johannesburg, South Africa. This trip was all the more compelling because Parker was accompanying her. Their final destination was the Rising Star cave system in the Transvaal supergroup, one of only two remaining pristine fragments of earth's crust in the world. It lay in the Bloubank River valley a half mile southwest of Swartkrans near Johannesburg on the plains of South Africa in an area dubbed 'the Cradle of Humankind.'

She had been invited to participate in an expedition sponsored by the University of the Witwatersrand to continue the excavation of Homo naledi and Australopithecus sediba **bone fragments** from the the Dinaledi Chamber. This site showed evidence that the two species had interbred, advancing human evolution yet muddying the water as to which was our direct ancestor. Because Parker had completed his first year of graduate school, she received permission for him to participate in the project as an assistant. The South African government was happy to grant her this privilege after Brennan and Booth had investigated the violent death of one of their diplomats in Washington DC and apprehended his killer.

Brennan found it ironically pleasing that Dinaledi Chamber meant "chamber of stars" given her childhood fascination with constellations and astronomy. This Malapa expedition was a priceless opportunity to share with Parker her fascination with and love of ancient archaeology. Although they would miss Booth, Christine, and Hank for the month they were in South Africa, the pair was 'over the moon' about their adventure.

Due to her height, Brennan doubted she would be able to enter the cavern which could be reached only be crawling through some incredibly tight passageways. The six original paleo-anthropologists recruited by Lee Berger to extricate the bones were petite women because larger individuals couldn't navigate the cave's cramped access route; only 7 inches wide at one point.

She found it astounding that all but 20 of the 206 bones in the human body had been found in the cave. During two years of excavation, 12 individuals and over 1700 specimens were gently retrieved after hours of painstaking brushing and nudging the bones from their resting place 98 feet underground. Surprisingly, most were only partially fossilized. Assisting with this uniquely historic recovery of such significant hominid remains was the thrill of a lifetime experience for Bones and her beloved step-son.

 **A/N: I just finished watching a fascinating NOVA presentation "The Dawn of Humanity" about the discovery of hominid skeletal remains in a cave exposed by South African lime miners' dynamite blasting a century earlier. Female anthropologists were recruited to retrieve the bones because the passage way into the cave was so constricted. If Temperance Brennan was a real person, she would most certainly have participated in this excavation. Hence, my story. All credit for scientific information and details belongs to NOVA and Wikipedia. The characters don't belong to me either.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No Patience

Parker turned in his seat as the airliner's 'fasten seat belt' sign lit up with a 'bing' to alert the passengers to its imminent landing. "Bones, will we get to see the remains as soon as we arrive at the dig site?"

Brennan smiled at his urgent enthusiasm. She remembered him bouncing on the balls of his feet when he was excited as a little boy. The tall young man seated beside her was mature enough to control that urge, but only barely. She shared and mirrored his anticipation of the wonders in store for them. "Not right away, Parker. There are some protocols and procedures unique to each dig that we'll have to familiarize ourselves with, and safety rules they need to explain, to satisfy insurance requirements. It will probably be this afternoon before we even arrive at the cave, so most likely we won't be able to view anything until tomorrow morning. But I understand your impatience! I feel this way whenever I go on a dig."

"Bones, I don't wanna eat, I don't wanna sleep, I just want to see everything they've found and help in any way I can! I think I'm gonna bust, having to wait that long!"

Parks, your dad has the patience of the biblical character Job. He had to develop that virtue in order to be an effective soldier and sniper. I know he doesn't like talking to you about that part of his past, but his ability to be infinitely patient is what has also made him such an effective FBI agent. Seeking the right clues, enduring the boredom of a stake-out without losing his focus; these tasks of waiting are part of his job, just as it is part of what you must do here. You know how exhausting it can be to crouch over a skeleton, brushing away centuries of dust, bit by bit, when your back is cramped and your legs grow numb? Same deal, Bud. And anyway, tomorrow will dawn more quickly than you think. Once your head hits that pillow tonight, you'll sleep like one of these skeletons. The jet lag of a fifteen hour flight will insure that better than any sleeping pill," she finished fondly.

The remainder of the day was, as Brennan had predicted, filled with the minutiae of an academic expedition. Parker thought time had never dragged by more slowly. He did, however, make the acquaintance of several young assistants like himself, sharing details of where they were from, what university they were currently attending, and what their career goals were in the anthropology field.

Because they were family, Brennan and Parker had been assigned to the same tent. A small dressing area was partitioned off with a canvas tarp for privacy. Brennan unfolded a camp table upon which she placed her laptop. Firing it up, she sent an email to Booth describing their activities and his son's exasperation at having to wait to handle specimens. She closed her partition and stepped aside so Parker could message his father before they retired for the night.

"Wow, Dad, we arrived and it's all great. Mom and I are fine. Just can't wait to get started. Hope you're fine. Kiss Chris and Hank for me. Love ya, Parker."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Brushes and Bones

A drowsy Parker slowly became aware of the melodious cacophony of chirping, twitters birds nearby. He opened one eye to estimate the time. The darkness around him dissolved into a soft gray as their temporary home's interior was slightly illuminated by the first hint of sunrise. He figured it was around 5:30 am. He carefully sat up in his cot to minimize any creaking and stood up slowly to avoid disturbing his step mom. But as he might have guessed, she was already awake. She rolled over and grinned at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was so tired last night, I could have slept like a log even standing up, B-Mom. Those birds are a lot more pleasant to wake up to than the buzzing of my cell phone's alarm, but they are louder than I'd expected."

"Yes, it's not surprising that native people awaken early. Nature doesn't wait for sleepyheads."

"I'm gonna go grab a shower. It's down that path to the left of the mess tent, right?"

"That's correct. See you in a bit."

Fifteen minutes later, Parker pulled aside the tent flap. "Bones, are you decent?"

"Yes, Parker, come on in." She had one leg extended above her head, her hand grasping her heel in a yoga pose.

"Gosh, no wonder you're so flexible. Could you show me how to do that?" He was holding two cups of steaming coffee, and placed hers on the camp table beside her cot.

"Thank you, that's fixed just as I like it."

"Yeah, they even have raw sugar; that surprised me."

"Dr. Berger is very good about supplying his digs with vegan and organic options whenever possible."

"Chop, chop, Bones, get showered! Time's a wastin' I can't wait to compare those naledi and sediba bones!"

Little Booth, you sound just like your father."

Parker inhaled three bowls of oatmeal in the time it took Brennan to eat one. "I'm gonna grab a handful of these oatgrain fruit bars for when we get hungry, is that okay, or are they just for breakfast?"

"No, that's why they stock them all day, in case the staff needs nutrition between meals,' Brennan replied.

Stuffing several water bottles into his back pack, Parker followed Brennan out into the dappled sunshine but stopped to rest his foot on a large rock along the path. "You okay?" she asked.

"Dad always taught me to double knot my laces when we went hiking; and I figure it's not a bad idea around here either," he looked up at her with a familiar familial smile as he finished checking his boots.

They approached the open air pavilion where the archaeological specimens were cataloged, cleaned, and stored in specially padded file cabinet drawers. There was one metal storage cabinet for each individual skeleton the team had discovered. The sides of their spacious canopy tents were rolled up as long as the weather was clear, to cool the work areas unless rain was likely. It wasn't as though the bones hadn't survived the weather for millenia, but once removed from the Rising Star Cave, they were extremely fragile and every precaution was taken to safeguard and preserve them.

Parker was assigned a work station to clean the bones of a child's hand. He was impressed by how similar its structure was to the human anatomy he had studied in class. He had taken part in several summer expeditions to excavate Native American remains at various sites across the States, so this wasn't his first anthropological 'rodeo' as his dad would say, but he was awestruck just the same. This individual would have about been his little brother's age, and he could imagine the child running and playing as Hank did. He settled in to carefully brush centuries of embedded dirt from a Homo nedali's proximal phalange.

Brennan was too tall to descend into the Dinaledi Chamber, but she joined a group of scientists removing the newly retrieved specimens from their protective wrappings. They were examined, photographed and cataloged into the project's extensive data base. An assistant brought sandwiches to the team at lunch, so they didn't need to stop working long to grab some food.

As the sun began to set, she stored her last specimen in its case, and went to get Parker for supper. She found him hunched over his assigned phalanges and metacarpals, brushing embedded dirt away with infinite patience, mesmerized by his task.

"Bones, look at these tiny fragments. This little guy's hand is the same size as Hank's. Isn't this awesome?" he said, his eyes shining with wonder. "Do we have to stop working?"

Parker, in the morning your neck and shoulder will thank you for taking a break. Let's go find something to eat, and then I'll show you some yoga poses to keep your muscles and tendons loosened and flexible."

Parker spoke up earnestly. "I can't ever thank you enough for making this possible. I can't believe I get to be part of this project. It's the most amazing thing I've ever done!" He hugged her tightly and she realized how similar his embrace felt to that of her husband, and just as precious to her.

"I'm thrilled you were able to come, too. It will be an exciting month for both of us. I find, however, that I'm already missing your father and the younger children. I wish your dad could have accompanied us, but Hank is still too young for a trip like this."

Parker closed the specimen case, having nestled the little bones inside. He stood up, stretched, and said. "Let's go get some grub, Bones. I didn't stop all day, and now I'm starving. I bet I could out-eat Agent Aubrey!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Surprising Development

Two weeks into the Rising Star project, Brennan found herself unusually restless. She had spoken to Booth, Hank, and Christine several times, and emailed back and forth daily, but she missed them terribly. "If Parker wasn't here, I'd really be miserably lonely," she thought to herself.

They had begun doing yoga together each morning as she taught him some basic poses and moves. Her routine was quite advanced, and Parker marveled at her flexibility, but he could tell that the exercises were increasing his mobility as well. He resolved to continue learning with her when they returned to the States.

Their progress on the specimen retrieval and study was quite satisfying, and the project team took a day off to explore the terrain around their camp. The autumn season brought temperate weather and the landscape was intriguing; very different from what Americans were accustomed to. The expedition support staff had arranged a picnic for the scientists and their aides. The entire group enjoyed the leisure of a day away from dusty bones and achy shoulders. They returned to the camp late in the afternoon, tired from their lengthy hike and ready for dinner.

As Brennan and Parker approached the camp, they saw two people sitting in canvas Coleman folding chairs in the shade of a canopy where the team held meetings. Striding toward their tent to retrieve his bath supplies, intending to catch a shower before supper, Parker glanced at the pair, and stopped walking so abruptly that Brennan ran right into his broad back. "Bones," he said slowly, "I think we have company."

Brennan looked more closely at the meeting area where the newcomers sat. A smile began to creep across her face. "Booth? Christine? What are you doing here?"

Standing, Booth walked quickly toward his wife, mirroring her happy face. Christine ran toward Parker and held out her arms for a hug from her big brother. "Bones, we missed you worse than the dickens. We decided since it was Christine's spring break, she could stand to miss a few days of school. We left Hank with Angela and Hodgins, made sure to bring all Chrissy's assignments, and boarded the first plane we could find. I'd kind of thought of surprising you two myself, and when I mentioned the trip, Christine begged to come along too. I decided what better use could we make of your most recent book advance than to come see our two favorite digging anthropologists? So here we are," he finished with his best Boothy charm-your-socks-off grin.

"Oh, Booth!" was all she could manage, burying her head in his chest.

"Wow, Dad, great timing! This place is absolutely amazing. Chris, you'll have material for the rest senior research paper your high school ever saw!" Parker exclaimed happily.

And so, they spent the next week together. Lee Berger was happy to add two more members to his staff. Booth and Christine learned how gently to brush the bones, and assisted in ferrying specimen bags out of the cave. Brennan and Christine descended into Malapa Cave, the Rising Star's much more shallow neighbor under Dr. Berger's supervision. When Booth and Christine returned to the States, Brennan was rejuvenated for the remaining two weeks of the project.

As she crawled into her cot and bid Parker good night, she reflected happily at how wonderfully different this expedition was from her earlier solitary participation in numerous other digs of her career.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Findings in the Fingers

The remaining two weeks of the Rising Star project flew by for Parker. His unadmitted homesickness had been mitigated by Booth's and Christine's unexpected visit. That surprise had been one of the best of his life, surpassing his parents' gift of a Nintendo DSI the Christmas he was nine. Booth's restricted visitation rights during Parker's early childhood had meant that any time with his father was especially precious to the boy.

Three mornings after their departure, Brennan heard a familiar shout from the cleaning pavilion. Carrying three padded bags of newly retrieved specimens, she hurried to see if Parker had injured himself. Upon seeing that he was healthy and whole, she chided him,

"Parker, why are you yelling? An outburst of that sort is not considered professional in a scientific undertaking like this. It disturbs the concentration of your colleagues."

His excitement undeterred, Parker grinned at her from where he had been brushing dust from pencil-like bone fragments. "Bones, look at what I found. These phalanx segments aren't like any I've seen. I'm not sure. . . .they resemble other finger bones I've cleaned, but there are slight differences I can't account for; like another sub-species, perhaps?"

Brennan donned a pair of gloves and pulled a small magnifying glass from her waist pack. Precisely manufactured to her individual specifications by a German optical firm, approaching the refraction capabilities of the Jeffersonian's magnifying cameras, it allowed her closely to examine skeletal details in the field.

After an extended silent perusal and handling of the fragments, she spoke quietly to her step-son. "This is exceptionally perceptive work, Parker. I believe you have found evidence of cross-species mating between Homo naledi and Australopithecus sediba. These phalanges exhibit characteristics of both hominids, yet they are subtly unique. Let's take these to Dr. Berger for his opinion."

She picked up the stainless steel tray of bones, and they crossed the project campsite. "The six anthropologists bringing the bones out of the cave have posited the existence of a third type of individual among these skeletons. They've observed bones which possess features of both naledi and sediba, and suggest they are offspring of mixed origin."

They found the project director seated at a laptop, typing furiously.

"Your data entry speed is impressive, Dr. Berger. Most scientists seek and tap like chickens," Brennan remarked.

"You mean 'hunt and peck' Dr. Brennan?" Lee Berger chuckled. "I earned my way through university doing any odd jobs I could scrounge, including tabulating laboratory research data for professors and Ph.D. candidates at Georgia Southern and Witwatersrand. I got pretty fast at typing after spending hours creating data bases of experiment results."

"Are you taking those bones for further cleaning? They look thoroughly brushed to me," he asked her.

"No, I'd like you to examine these phalanx fragments. They appear to possess traits of both naledi and sediba, as well as some unique characteristics," Brennan told him. "Use my magnifier if you wish."

"This is a very fine instrument, Temperance. Where did you procure it?" Berger inquired.

"I had it made for my field examinations by Schneider GmbH & Co. KG," Brennan informed her colleague.

The project director repeated Brennan's scrutiny of the bones. "I believe your observations are correct. We've seen some evidence of cross-breeding in the long bones, tibia and fibula, but each example of inter-species traits is important. We need many specimens to confirm the hypothesis that naledi and sediba individuals might have engaged in coitus; producing viable progeny."

"Would you follow me to my trailer in order to study these in greater detail? I have a magnifying camera there which can't be exposed to all the dust around here."

"May I come along, or should I return to my cleaning duties?" Parker asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Berger, this is Parker Booth, the assistant who noticed these anomalies," Brennan said with quiet pride.

"Young man, you are making excellent forensic observations for a neophyte. What university did you attend? Its anthropology program must be first-rate," commented Dr. Berger.

Parker blushed a bit, but demurred. "I earned my undergrad degree at Penn, and I just completed my first year at American University. I was fortunate to have a class under Becca Peixotto. But Bones has taught me the most."

"Bones?" Lee Berger was puzzled.

"Um, sorry, that's what my dad calls her. . . I mean Dr. Brennan," Parker stammered. "She tutored me when I was little, and I went through her Science for Youth program at the Jeffersonian all through my school years."

"Well, if you've studied at the feet of Dr. Temperance Brennan, no wonder you're so well versed in forensic anthropology techniques and protocols," Dr. Berger said. "Nevertheless, your noticing these minute anomalies is impressive. If it fits the timing of your studies, perhaps you could return to participate in our project here next summer, young man. Why don't you contact me next January?"

Parker nodded, momentarily speechless. "Yes, sir, I'll do that; it would be a thrill to assist here again."

"Temperance, your son must have inherited your scientific abilities," Lee Berger declared.

"Parker is my step-son. . . " Brennan began.

"Well, blood relative or not, he's absorbed your knack for accurate examination, astute observation, and dedicated efforts," he maintained.

"Yes, I'm very proud of Parker," Brennan stated, reaching up to hug his shoulder. "He's been coming to the Jeffersonian since he was six years old."

"Son, you are one lucky dude," laughed Lee Berger.

"You have no idea!" Parker agreed heartily.

BBB

As they walked back to the cleaning pavilion, Parker looked at Brennan, his eyes shining.

"Wow. . . .That was amazing. . . . Thanks, Bones, for bringing me on this dig. I can't believe the awesome opportunities you made possible for me. Dad's gonna be blown away. . . "

"It's like this for me every time I come on a dig, Parker. The sense of wonder I feel regarding our human origins never ceases. I am awestruck, humbled, and grateful to the universe for the heritage and opportunities humankind have been granted. It's part of the reason I feel so responsible for this planet and try in my own small way to protect its future. Your dad can't understand why I follow a vegetarian lifestyle; but after observing the realities of wholesale livestock processing practices; I've resolved that, until every animal can be humanely treated, I cannot bring myself to eat meat.

Parker looked at her. "You know Dad would say these are the wonders of Creation, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware your dad would feel impelled to interject the myths of religion into the conversation," she said wryly, "but whichever viewpoint you espouse; that doesn't alter the grandeur and complexity of our existence, does it?"

"Nope, not in the least."

"One way or the other, Parker, I feel certain you will make your own substantial contribution to our knowledge and understanding of forensic anthropology, much sooner than later, I predict," she assured him fondly.

"I sure hope so, Bones. I do so want to live up to your belief in me."

 **A/N: I had this whole chapter ready to post, and hit 'don't save' by accident, much to my chagrin. I'm afraid my attempt to recreate it lost something in translation, but I recaptured it as best I could. The first version of an inspiration is usually the best, however. I learned in school to trust my first instinct on test answers. When I started changing them and second-guessing myself, the results were usually not beneficial!**

 **Becca Peixotto is one of the six actual paleoanthropologists hired to bring remains out of the Dinaledi Chamber. Its entrance was only 18 cm wide. Talk about claustrophobia!**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Future in the Islands

 _A cave in Maluku, sometime in the future._

Parker jumped out of the jeep; not bothering to open the door, he merely hopped over the side of the front seat, much as Booth would have done in earlier years. He walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle, and opened the door to help Brennan alight from the front seat. By this time, Booth had clambered out as well. The two of them moved a bit more slowly, and silver glints in their hair caught the dappled sunlight filtering down through lush jungle foliage overhead.

"Watch your step, Dad," he cautioned while taking Brennan's arm to guide her down a path still partially littered with tangled roots and vines. Ahead of them were a collection of tents and open air pavilions which sheltered several excavation areas. Brennan's eyes sparkled with anticipation. In the years since her seven month soul-searching stint in the archipelago, the political situation among the Melanesian natives had settled. Once the diverse sub-groups were allowed to work out their differences without outside pressure, a 'live and let live' atmosphere developed. The cessation of tribal conflicts had allowed more extensive anthropological exploration without fear of reprisals. The cave currently being excavated was at a higher elevation than where Brennan had worked. She and Daisy had found no evidence of Homo floresiensis but that had recently changed.

The top of a skull had been excavated, at first thought to be that of a child, due to the small size of the brain case, but as more bones were uncovered the specimens includes sections of cranium and a mandible holding permanent teeth. This was a mature adult individual. Eventually more of the hominin's skeleton was recovered; unlike any species found before. This individual from Liang Bua was indeed the holotype specimen for homo floresiensis. The diminutive creature was closer to Australopithecus afarensis than Homo sapiens, but it was a distinct link between them.

During one ancient period of lower sea levels, land bridges had connected the Southeast Asian mainland and Australian continent with these now remote islands. Both animals and early humanoids had migrated to the Moluccan region before rising water levels had isolated their new habitats. Stone tools found in the area dated to 800,000 years ago, yet the Liang Bua skeleton was dated to 18,000 years ago. What had occurred in the huge time gap between was the subject of Parker's doctoral thesis. If the Liang Bua individual had been found in East Africa where he had worked on Lee Berger's project with Brennan, the discovery would have sparked no surprise, but her presence in these islands raised numerous questions. Homo floresiensis was a human ancestor that "had some " 'splainin to do" as Booth teased Ricky Ricardo might have declared.

Parker had completed his graduate work but had chosen to explore such a puzzling athropological inconsistency that he was finding the scope of the question too large for one dissertation. The subject of Homo floresiensis could provide enough material for a whole university anthropology department faculty. He had brought Brennan and Booth out to see his work in hopes that she could suggest a specific focus for his final paper.

Walking through the expedition's work areas, the bone cleaning operation, the cataloging and data description project, and specimen storage cabinets, Brennan thought she would burst with happiness. One glance at Booth revealed his quiet but immense pride in what his son had accomplished. The relationship between an awkward scientist and an exuberant little boy had borne fruit in so many ways. A family had been forged, a scientist had been educated, and discoveries had been made to advance the world's knowledge of humankind's history. What had begun in Sid's restaurant all those years ago after an exasperating Christmas quarantine had affected not only their three lives, but touched many beyond them.

Brennan would contemplate how to simplify and pinpoint a dissertation topic for Parker. But right now, her mind was filled with memories, satisfaction, and love for the tall man she considered her son.

BBB

 _A/N_ : A Smithsonian online article I read sparked this story. It can be found at .edu/research/asian-research/hobbits . Any inconsistencies are my mistakes. I actually think Razztaztic's projection of Parker's future as a rock guitarist like Angela's father is more likely and that Christine might be the one to continue her mother's scientific work, but who knows? When an idea pops into a writer's head, it must be expressed. I hope you enjoy it, and apologize if you don't. There's plenty more out there to read if this isn't to your liking. A recent conversation with another fan fiction friend about some readers leaving unkind reviews has left me wondering what motivates some people.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Collaboration in the Siblings

 **A/N: So for this episode of the Excavation, I've fallen back on the good ole' adage that there's no need to re-invent the wheel, so I'm taking the liberty of borrowing Zach from Razztaztic. If you've not read her stories, he is Booth's and Brennan's third child, a genius like his mother, who skipped several grades in school and ultimately became a physician, which is the whole reason he's entering this story. You'll need either to overlook the fact that Parker became a rock musician, with help from Angela's dad, Billy Gibbons, or assume that while furthering his music career, he has multi-tasked to simultaneously study anthropology. Since it's fan fiction we can endow our characters with the super-human ability to accomplish anything they set their minds to, never minding that there's only 24 hours in a day. So here we go…**

Parker Booth was knee deep in his latest exploratory dig in Botswana's Okavango Delta. The ancient Lake Makgadikgadi, dried up before the Holocene epoch, and its dessicated basin had proven to be a habitat for early man before the lake disappeared. Even today, the area was still a verdant and fertile contrast to the desert regions of Botswana. There was some speculation that the hominids found here had migrated from the area around the earlier-excavated Rising Star cave. Parker had studied these contemporaries of Homo floresiensis, and written his doctoral dissertation about their skeletal variations from other hominins. The long bones of their legs were slightly longer than those of floresiensis and naledi, placing them a little further up the evolutionary ladder and a bit closer to modern Homo sapiens than other ancient ancestors. Parker had consulted Brennan as well as Dr. Jack Hodgins during his research to complete this paleo-anthropologic study, the capstone of his Ph.D. studies. Hodgins' input had been invaluable to Parker's extrapolation of the Okavangoensis' diet.

Now a full-fledged anthropologist, Parker was continuing to search for and uncover the bones of his Homo okavangoensis. This third expedition was sponsored in part by the Jeffersonian and American University, where he was a faculty member. Parker had noticed several deformities in the tibiae and fibulae of some individual specimens and wondered how this skeletal variation would affect their hunting and gathering capabilities. So he asked his brother for some assistance.

Zach had gone on five medical missions just after completing his family practice internship. These trips had satisfied part of his residency requirements. The younger Booth started an inner-city clinic in the rough Anacostia neighborhood where his parents had once untangled questions about the death of Dr. Lauren Eames. After six years of family practice at a clinic in Alexandria, he was completing a fellowship in orthopedics to augment his knowledge of skeletal injuries among African-American youth participating in sports. He'd observed the almost fanatical dedication of these kids to their teams and practice. Their parents saw it as a path out of poverty for their children, and pushed them to excel, sometimes at the expense of their health due to ignored injuries.

Zach flew to Gamborone, Botswana, and joined his brother at the Okavango dig. He'd studied the xrays and MRI's Parker had sent to his computer, and formulated some theories on how the observed deformities would affect the ancient Africans. But like his mother, Zach wanted to feel the bones. He needed a break after his intense year of study before returning to his medical practice, and Parker's questions gave him the perfect excuse for a trip. The brothers' limited time together recently gave him another reason to fly to Botswana. All three Booth children had spent time at their mother's digs and knew how to pack light for these excursions. Zach arrived with one duffle bag, and was staying a week. He strode through the dig site, trying to imagine how it would have looked to Homo okavangoensis, and joined Parker bent over a carefully-excavated trench. He scrutinized the bones his brother was brushing to free them from their moist soil surroundings. The texture of the dirt reminded him of the peat bogs of Ireland, which had preserved the remains of other human ancestors. Chuckling, he knew Hodgins would scold him for calling it dirt.

"Let me show you the bones we've already cleaned and cataloged. I have the scans and x-rays for you to examine as well," Parker told him. "I can't thank you enough for coming. Let's get your analysis started and we can talk over dinner a bit later tonight. I know your time here is limited."

"Your project here is fascinating, Parker. Has Mom been out here to see it? You know she's busting her buttons, she's so proud of you," Zach told his brother as they walked to the examination pavilion.

"I see what you mean about the deformities. They are subtle but occur in just the spot to be damaging. A person with skeletal weakness at these points would have a hard time keeping up with the rest of his group, would tire more quickly, and fall behind in gathering the quota of foodstuff or grain that each individual would surely have been expected to contribute to the family or community. It's likely they would have been excluded from the tribe if they couldn't help in feeding the group," " Zach remarked. "Remember that Jeffersonian exhibit we went to when I was little? The one about the family where the little girl starved because she was mixed-breed and no one would help her? I felt so sorry for her, because I wasn't much older than she was. I didn't fully understand why she had died right then; later on, Mom explained to me in detail what would have happened to her. I just knew she died alone and that made me sad. I think these deformed individuals you've found might have suffered the same fate. You should be able to determine if starvation occurred by checking the bones more closely, of course, if it's important to your study. I am glad I could come, Parker. It is much easier to assess the bones' fragility first hand than on the scans."

"Yeah, Bones is right, there's no substitute for handling the bones yourself," Parker smiled, echoing Brennan's frequent mantra. She repeatedly admonished her students, including him, to touch, hold, and experience the feel, the weight, the texture of the bones for themselves, over and over, until they knew the skeletal surface characteristics as well as their own names.

Zach enlightened his brother regarding the significance of the skeletal deformities he had observed in his ancient specimens. "These folks would have benefitted from a doctor like me. I can't imagine the suffering they endured with broken bones and these congenital infirmities without any hope of medical treatment. I suppose you're aware of what happened to Dad's feet in Iraq. He and Mom just recently told me about his time as a prisoner in 1991. I'm not sure they would have if I hadn't been doing that orthopedic fellowship. Mom thought it was appropriate to show me Dad's x-rays, and he agreed to it."

"Yes, I do know about that. Dad explained a little about what he did in the Middle East when he was in the Army while I was young, but it was years later that I learned he'd been captured and tortured. He told me he'd discuss his Army experiences with me when I grew armpit hair. When I heard about his imprisonment, I wished I was still that little boy. It made me cry to know what he'd undergone in serving our country. I tried to hide my tears, but Dad ended up giving me a lecture that Pops had given him. That real men aren't afraid to cry when they feel like it. But, Dad said he didn't do that while he was a prisoner. Right then, he said he never let them see him flinch."

"Our father is one tough dude," Zach said solemnly. "And so were your little Okavango guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Delay in the Departure

After a week of dusty but delightful time exploring Parker's Okavango Delta project, Zach had left the dig site to return to the airport, having caught a ride on the back of the Botswanan official's motorcycle. The man came out to the dig weekly to view their progress and make contact with any tribal leaders if Parker needed information regarding customs, religious traditions and the like. He had learned the value of being sensitive to, and respectful of local mores in his search for ancient remains. Brennan had taught him the propriety of this, but it also made dealing with local regulations and red tape much easier.

Concentrating on his microscopic examination of a discolored femur, Parker was oblivious to the sounds around him until he was shaken by the shoulder. "Sir, there's been an accident. The motorcycle your brother was on was hit by a drunken motorist as they entered Gambarone. Your brother and Benedict Tarombota were taken to hospital for examination of their injuries."

Parker stood up and stripped off his gloves. "What hospital?" he gasped, his breathing arrested by sudden worry for Zach's condition. "Do you know how badly they were hurt?"

"No, the call just came over the radio, and I came to tell you at once. They are at Xavier Medical Clinic. Do you want to take the jeep or the motorcycle?"

"I think I'll stick to the Jeep, thanks, Umboro, for your help."

"I hope your brother and Mr. Tarombota are okay. Please give them my wishes for their return to strength."

Bbbbbbbbbb

Parker pulled into the clinic parking lot, took the first space he found, and quickly exited the jeep, leaping over the side rather than using its door. Striding into the low white building, he sought the emergency department and stopped the first white-clad person he saw. The man's nametag read "Dominic, Radiology Technician."

"Sir, could you tell me where Zach Booth is being treated? He was brought in from a motorcycle wreck on the Cambala Road."

The ebony-skinned man gave him a sympathetic smile. "Are you a relative? Ah, his brother, I'd guess; your hair is lighter, but your eyes and your facial dimensions are very similar. Follow me. The drunken fool who caused that wreck should lose his license to operate a motor vehicle!"

Parker grinned at the technician, despite his worry over Zach. "You sound like my stepmother; you have quite an eye for bone structure, Dominic."

"And who might your mother be?" his guide inquired.

"She's a forensic anthropologist back in the States." Parker responded.

Dominic led him down a short hallway, into a large triage room lined with beds, and indicated two gurneys in the corner. "There is your brother and his companion. They were pretty banged up."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate your help."

"No problem. We will make sure to get them patched up and back on the road to good health, rest assured."

Bbbbbbbbbbbb

Zach was lying on his back, his eyes shut. A large gash crossed his temple, and his cheek was turning purple. His badly dented helmet lay on the bedside cabinet. His arm was splinted and swathed in bulky layers of gauze. In the next bed, Benedict Tarombota was propped up with a still-damp cast on his foot. Both men's slacks were abraded and torn from contact with the uneven asphalt roadway surface.

"Zach, buddy, how are you? Your arm is broken? Argh, is this gonna delay your practice opening?"

His brother opened his eyes, one of which was beginning to sport a shiner. "Parker, God, man, I'm glad you're here. The radiologist says my ulna is fractured slightly. It's not misaligned, thankfully, but he thinks a cast will augment its healing. We are both injured, but it could have been so much worse if the car had been going any faster. I understand the driver was inebriated, but at least he was a slow drunk." Zach said with a weak attempt at humor.

Benedict shifted in bed and nodded to Parker. "We were very fortunate, well, not being hit, but that it wasn't much worse. That fool, he should have his ankle and arm broken and see how he likes it. He wasn't even injured in the slightest; being drunk, he was totally relaxed. Quite unfair, in my opinion!" he declared indignantly.

"As soon as your arm is set, I can take you both out of here. I'll get you back home, Benedict, and Zach, you can return to our camp to recuperate. I doubt they'll allow you to fly for at least a day or two."

"This is going to mess up my schedule, but it can't be helped. I'd rather go back today, but I've already missed my flight, and I suspect the attending physician will recommend at least 24 hour of restricted activity. That's what I'd tell a patient of mine. I'm just thankful we weren't hurt worse. I'm going to need physical therapy once this cast comes off. It's a good thing I'm not a surgeon, huh, Parker?"

Bbbbbbbbbbbb

Two hours later, Zach and Parker were on their way back to the dig site, having dropped Benedict Tarombota back at his home. "You think I need to call Mom and Dad or Petra, or just let them know once I'm back stateside?" Zack asked his brother.

"Um, you probably better send them a text. Dad will be pretty stoic, but Mom will want to fly over here and check the credentials of the guy who casted your arm. Petra's likely to be upset, but they will be relieved to know you are ambulatory," Parker mused aloud. "Will the police require your testimony at the driver's court hearing or trial?"

"No, I gave them my statement, answered all their questions, and let them poke and prod me. The investigating constable said they could record my testimony by Skype or other technology and present it in court. If I should have to testify, they can establish a real-time link of some sort to interview or cross-examine me in the States at the Botswanan Embassy. But the driver's blood alcohol test was positive, so he didn't think much more beyond my statement would be required."

As Parker had predicted, Brennan and Petra were distraught at news of Zach's injuries, and Booth had to dissuade their mother from chartering Jack Hodgins' private jet to reach him. But after hearing which clinic treated him, Brennan realized she had met Zach's orthopedic physician at an osteological conference in Algeria some years earlier, and her rationality returned.

"Dr. Mogomotsi Kaboeadaemodimo is the finest orthopedist in all of southern Africa," she assured Zach.

The brothers could hear their father chuckling over the phone, "Of course, you know his doctor, Bones! Is there anyone on this planet you HAVEN'T met in your wide-ranging professional travels?"

That night trying to get comfortable on his narrow camp bed, Zach complained to Parker, "You remember those queen sized cots Dad told us Mom ordered for his whole unit when she went to Afghanistan during her Maluku dig? You need to get some of those for here; this bed is too narrow and way too hard for a good night's sleep. How do you put up with them?"

"Ha, just ask Bones what kind of accomodations she had on most of her digs; this is pretty luxurious compared to some I've been on. Stop gabbing and get some sleep, bro, you won't sleep on the flight tomorrow night. I don't want Petra mad at me because you're an exhausted zombie."

"Parker, thanks for coming to the clinic. I'm glad you were there."

"Heck, it's my fault you got hurt, asking you to come here."

"No way, man, I wouldn't have missed the chance to see all this; it's amazing what you're doing here!"  
G'nite, Parks."

"G'nite, Zach. . . . ugf, we sound like the Waltons."

"Who's that? Nope, never mind. Zzzzz."

 _A/N: Am impaired driver transformed an OSU Homecoming parade from celebration to tragedy this past weekend, leaving me with the sad awareness of how often thoughtless misuse of a vehicle causes serious injury and misery to others. Sorry to be a downer, injuring a character, but that's where the brain led me._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Bones in the Burnt-Out Village

Parker was in Alaska helping an archaelogical team excavate the site of Kake, a Tlingit village burned in 1869 by shelling from the American army's gunboat USS _Saginaw_. When a US soldier killed Tlingits visiting Sitka, the Army had failed to admit the wrong or compensate the tribe's loss. Tribal law required the retaliatory deaths of individuals from the offending group, so the Tlingit killed two trappers, and the village was destroyed in return.

The Tlingit people carved the massive trunks of _Thuja plicata_ trees into intricate totem poles to represent their cultural heritage and family lineage. These western red cedar monuments, though extremely rot-resistant, eventually did fall prey to the wet rainy coastal Pacific Northwest climate, and toppled when their bases decay. Parker was fascinated by these enormous artifacts. His digging had yielded spear tips, broken salmon traps, silver nose rings, and fish bones, lots of fish bones. The colorful Chilkat blankets and tightly woven cedar baskets and hats made by the Tlingit did not survive the nearly 150 years since the village's destruction.

Midway through the three month summer dig, human bones were unearthed among the detritus of tribal life. Although the Tlingit had mostly evacuated their village during the Kake War of 1869, some members were killed. When the dig director Dr. Harvey Callahan called Parker's attention to the condition of the human remains they'd found, he inquired whether Dr. Temperance Brennan might be interested to join in analyzing them, since she had participated in several First Nation and many Native American digs. When Booth was promoted from Deputy Director to full Director of the FBI, she had retired from crime scene consulting, but still kept an active schedule of forensic research, teaching at the Jeffersonian and lecturing at several other universities in the area.

Knowing Brennan had never studied any Tlingit sites, Parker grinned at the prospect and wasted no time in grabbing his cell phone to place the call to Washington DC. It didn't take much explanation on his part to arouse Brennan's interest. She had plenty of unused vacation time and agreed to make flight arrangements to join their efforts. She mentioned that Christine would be arriving for a visit in a few days and wondered aloud if his sister might accompany her to observe Parker's work.

Christine had followed their dad into government law enforcement. She had joined the Philadelphia FBI office staff to partially finance her education. After graduating from the University of Pennsylvania and Quantico, she became an agent there. All the Booth children were keen to make their own way without relying on their famous parents' influence; and having married 'baby' Andy Taylor her junior year, Christine was known among her colleagues by her married name. A few senior Philadelphia agents knew the connection, but she never mentioned that her father oversaw their organization. That evening the phone rang at the Taylor residence.

"Christine, I have a suggestion for your week off, slightly different than spending it with your dad and me in DC. Parker is currently involved with a dig near Kake, Alaska and asked me to come help. I know you came with your dad when I was working in South Africa, but you've never seen Parker's work, and you might find it intriguing. They'be been searching for, and believe they have recovered bones of the Tlingit victims of a fire ignited by Army shelling during a dispute in 1869."

Smiling as her mother unconsciously launched into what Booth called her 'professorial mode', Christine listened to the facts Brennan recounted enthusiastically. "The Tlingit people were known as a strong powerful tribe who encountered and challenged both European and American explorers entering their territory. Sir Francis Drake is supposed to have been the first to travel there in 1579. The fur trade and later the fishing and canning industries encroached upon the tribe's domain and threatened their way of life."

"Sure, Mom, I'm game; when do we leave and for how long? I only scheduled a week off. I have more vacation time available, do I need to request to be off duty longer?"

"No, honey, I can only stay a week. I'm presenting a lecture series on advances in de-fleshing techniques at American University in three weeks. I'll check the flight schedule into Juneau. There is a small airport in Kake, so our travel time can be minimized. I'll call you back tonight. Will Andrew be able to take care of Lisa, as young as she is?"

"Yes, Mom, he's taking her to see Carol and Jimmy. They are as crazy about her as you and Dad, so they'll be fine. I wish Andrew could see the dig, but I'm looking forward to having a little one-on-one time with you, all to myself. What about Dad, though? I don't want him to feel neglected."

"Who knows, maybe he'll come too," Brennan thought out loud. "I'll ask him at lunch."

bbbbbbbbbb

Five days later, Brennan, Booth, Christine and Jack Hodgins were winging their way toward Kake in the Cantilever corporate Learjet 45. Having heard about Parker's dig, Hodgins had begged to come along for a chance to study the preserved particulates and environment of Kake. Dr. Callahan was delighted by the offer of more scientific expertise, and Hodgins' jet meant they could maximize their time onsite. Booth came along just because he could. Being Director of the FBI had its advantages.

By the time the newcomers reached Kake, Parker and Dr. Callahan had an additional puzzle to discuss with them. A set of remains had been found on the edge of the excavation grid. These bones were newer, showed signs of blunt force trauma and had not been exposed to fire like those of the Tlingit tribesmen. After a day of her particularly thorough scrutiny of the Caucasian skeleton, Brennan confirmed Parker's premise that the 'owner' of these particular bones had been murdered as well, but over a century after the fiery demise of his Tlingit neighbors in the unintended cemetery they'd unearthed.

In addition to examining the soil surrounding the ancient Tlingit artifacts and bones, Hodgins spent two days happily collecting particulate samples from the murder victim's resting place to analyze, and reported his assessment that the young man had been dead some twenty-eight months prior to being discovered. The two Jeffersonian colleagues shared their findings on this recent murder victim's bones and surrounding grave particulates with the nearest Sheriff's Office, since any further investigation of the apparent crime was beyond the scope of their authority.

After some discussion, Booth placed a call to Mary Rook, agent in charge of the Anchorage FBI field office. She had succeeded Andrew Hacker upon his retirement from government service the year before. While it was not yet clear that the murder of the latest Kake victim involved interstate issues, Booth wanted to inform the the Alaska field agents of their findings in case that possibility materialized.

She and Parker spent three absorbing days examining and analyzing the older bones recovered during the dig. Dr. Callahan realized he had met Brennan previously at a forensic conference in Montreal six years before she encountered Booth. The trio thoroughly enjoyed exchanging observations, ideas, and theories regarding the Army shelling of the ancient Kake settlement and how the resulting fire had affected the bones they had found.

The Tlingit tribal elders were so pleased by Parker's and Dr. Callahan's work finding and validating the remains of their ancestors that they invited the team and their visitors to a potlatch dinner at the small white village church. While not as lengthy or extensive as a traditional tribal potlatch, it was similarly held in gratitude for their significant contribution to the tribe; restoring the bones of ancestors to their families for proper burial and enabling their spirits to rest in peace. The two men were presented with Chilkat blankets in recognition of their work. The Tlingit presented Brennan with a miniature totem pole and ceremonial mask, while Booth, Christine and Hodgins were given traditional conical woven cedar hats. Booth and Hodgins declared happily that they'd make good use of the hats doing yardwork to avoid sunburn. Christine was delighted with the traditional rain hat, which she would appropriate for use at the beach.

During the feast, the tribe's chief told Booth and Brennan about Mackenzie Howard, a 13 year old Tlingit girl found killed in the church's entry, directly across the street from her home in Kake, after she had helped with a memorial service for a tribal elder a few years earlier. She had been the light of many lives in the tribe and her murder by a 14-year old local boy shocked the small community. The lack of any law enforcement professionals stationed in the remote village delayed her autopsy and apprehension of her killer. Although the FBI has no jurisdiction on tribal lands unless a crime occurs across state lines, Booth promised the old man he would investigate the matter, and try to improve police presence and protection in Kake and 75 Alaskan Native villages like it.

The week sped by much too quickly and the DC travelers boarded their jet for the flight home. Parker was thrilled his parents and Christine had come; they were as mesmerized by Alaska as Zach had been with Africa, though the locations could not have been further apart. Christine relished the opportunity to observe Alaskan justice, and Booth and Brennan beamed with quiet pride over the accomplishments of their eldest son. For Parker was a child of Brennan's heart, as beloved as if she had borne him instead of Rebecca. With many hugs and tears, the family resolved to come again with Zach, Andrew, and Angela in tow.

 _A/N: This crime actually occurred in February, 2013. Some readers might recall another gripping fan fiction in which Andrew Hacker was re-assigned to the FBI field office in Anchorage after harassing Booth unfairly. The Tlingit tribe served as the fascinating subject of our daughter's senior capstone college research project, which I was tasked to proofread. Their culture is intriguing; bearing both striking similarities to, and drastic differences from other Native American tribal traditions._


End file.
